onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou
|2='Garou'}} - Awakened = }} |race = Human |gender = Male |occupation = Villain (Monster) (Formerly) Martial Artist |level = Dragon Dragon + (Awakened, estimated) (Formerly) |affiliation = Bang (Former Master) |alias = Human Monster (人間怪人, Ningen kaijin) Hero Hunter (ヒーロー狩り, Hīrō kari) Wolfman (ウルフマン, Urufuman) |family = Father (Mentioned) |age = 18 http://galaxyheavyblow.web.fc2.com/tt7.jpg |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Transformation (Formerly) |height = 177 cm (5'9½")http://i.imgur.com/ATZNyi3.jpg |manga = Chapter 29 (First mentioned) Chapter 39 |anime = Episode 10 (Cameo)}} Garou (ガロウ, Garō) is a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. The Hero Association views him as Mysterious Being and gives him the name the "Human Monster". Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long spiky silver hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants, similar to his former master Bang. Personality The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Garou hates the popular as he believes they always win in the end. As a child, he had no friends and everyone hated him. The popular, especially a boy named Tacchan, liked to pick on him; they forced him to play heroes, where Tacchan, as Justice Man, beats him, the monster, up. He noticed how everyone liked Tacchan but hated him. After watching his life repeat over and over again on the Justice Man TV show, he grew a distaste of heroes in general and believed that in the end, the majority will always want him, "the monster", dead. Garou wants to become a monster, as explored through his title the "Human Monster", but unlike common crooks or the monsters in the Monster Association (whom he views are no different from the heroes), he wants to change the world through absolute evil. He views justice as being biased and unfair, as it is simply people doing evil things to others they deem to be "evil" and get praised for doing them; whereas absolute evil is unbiased and fair, affecting everyone the same way. Instead of the hero who selectively loves and hates, and is loved no matter what, Garou wants to become the fairy tale–like monster that everyone fears so that they must unite against him to survive. By doing so, he aspires to end conflict and war. Garou is first introduced as an evil character with a hatred for heroes and a confident, vindictive personality. He hates being insulted and will attack those who offend him. He thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten high ranking personnel such as heroes and Sitch. He will also attack low ranked heroes and Hero Association staff members if he encounters them. A large aspect of his personality seems to be some sort of disdain for his former master, Bang, enough to avoid using the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist he was taught unless seriously cornered. Although Garou is a villain and considered evil by most, he possesses a high sense of morality: he fights heroes in a way without killing them, but he is okay with others killing heroes. He also has a soft spot for children as shown when he conversed with Busaiku in the park about heroes or when he refused to fight while Zenko is around. When Busaiku called him "Mister" after Garou told him not to, he did not get angry at the child. Later, he rescues and protects the kid from members of the Monster Association, even risking his own life to do so. Garou also doesn't hurt innocent people, and values, to a degree, both morality and honor as seen in his battle against Metal Bat. He accepts Metal Bat's promise of not fighting around his sister. In some ways, Garou can be considered a foil to Saitama. Both of them have strong sense of morality and justice, albeit manifested in different ways. Where Saitama wanted to be a hero who fought villains from his childhood, Garou wants to be a monster who defeats heroes. While Garou is a genius fighter and a prodigy, Saitama is a ordinary person with no technique. Abilities and Powers Garou was Bang's best disciple, but was forced to leave the dojo after crippling the other students for life. Despite being kicked out by Bang, Garou started his own personal training and became incredibly powerful, equipped with a powerful range of abilities and physical attributes, Garou is stronger than many A-Class and S-Class Heroes. He was able to over power the entire Tank Topper Army, including Tanktop Vegetarian, a former A-Class hero, and Tanktop Master, an S-Class hero and one of the physically strongest men in the world. Garou is also able to fight Metal Bat, comparing him to an amateur fighter. However, he later recognizes Metal Bat's power and is surprised that he can keep fighting with his injuries and admits that if he was hit by his bat even once he would lose. Garou possesses one of the strongest auras in the series incarnated as fear. This aura is able to make his opponents lose confidence in themselves and sometimes even make them pass out. However this aura seems to not affect opponents who have strong auras themselves such as Metal Bat and Saitama. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Garou's strength is superhuman and roughly on par with S-Class rank Heroes. He has been shown to easily beat Tanktop Master, an S-Class hero in battle. He single-handedly defeated three of the higher A-Class heroes including Heavy Tank Fundoshi along with dozens of underground bandits with little difficulty. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Garou is able to quickly dodge the vast amount of bullets fired at him from multiple directions by Golden Ball, as well as dodge extremely powerful and fast bat swings from Metal Bat. However, he admits that he would lose to Flashy Flash before his awakening. Immense Durability: Garou also possesses inhuman durability. He's able to take multiple attacks from Tanktop Master without too much injury. Immense Endurance and Stamina: Garou possesses an inhuman pain tolerance. He's able to continue fighting after suffering injuries which would normally incapacitate normal people, such as a beat-down from Tanktop Master. He did not even flinch when Spring Mustache's sword stabs through his hand. Enhanced Senses: Garou is able to effortlessly sense the trajectory of bullets from Golden Ball's Golden Breakout, even in the dark, and predict the movements of Metal Bat's Savage Tornado attack. He is also able to sense people watching him, as he noticed he is being watched by two monsters despite being engaged in a fight against Metal Bat at the time. His incredible senses allow him to remain competitive in a fight against opponents who are superior to him, such as when he fought Metal Bat and Superalloy Darkshine. Advanced Growth Rate: Garou's main attribute. Garou is able to figure out his opponent's fighting styles by simply observing them, gathering combat experience and gaining stronger physical characteristics. In Garou's first appearance at the Hero Headquarters, he admitted that an S-Class would be too much for him. Shortly afterwards, he was capable of fighting and even defeating S-Class heroes, such as Tanktop Master. Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Garou is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. His learning ability (超学習能力, Chō Gakushū Nōryoku) allows him to learn countermeasures for other people's fighting style, while making their fighting styles his own. He shows this ability against Tanktop Master, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the table. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Metal Bat, where he comments Metal Bat's attacks are getting predictable and weird. While fighting his opponents, Garou gains access to their fighting styles and techniques, just by witnessing them once. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): Copied from Tanktop Master. He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. He used this against Flashy Flash. *'Tanktop Blow' (タンクトップブロー, Tankutoppu Burō): Copied from Tanktop Master. Garou unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. He used this against Flashy Flash. *'Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist' (旋風鉄斬拳, Senpū Tetsuzan-ken): Bomb's martial art. Garou learned from his experiences with Bomb. *'Heart-Blast Release Fist' (爆心解放拳, Bakushin Kaihō-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Tiger Fang True Fist' (虎牙烈真拳, Torakiba Retsu Shin-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Fire Dance Bullet Trail Fist' (炎舞弾道拳, Homuramai Dandō-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Purgatory Abyss Fist' (空虚深淵拳, Kūkyo Shin'en-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Lake-Breaking Ice River Fist' (湖割氷河拳, Mizūmi Wari Hyōga-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Mountain Cordillera Road Fist' (愚道山脈拳, Gudō Sanmyaku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu' (八咫烏極拳, Yatagarasu Kyoku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Pressure Point Killer Killer Fist' (圧迫面殺拳, Appaku-men Ya-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Poisonous Ogre Fist' (空鬼未毒拳, Sora oni mi Doku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Lone Fist of Takanori' (引弧隆盛拳, Hikuko Takamori-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that are easily able to take out an S-Class Hero. Garou avoids using this style if possible because it reminds him of Bang. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. Furthermore, if in a crisis, the martial art has his body move on its own. Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. This technique is usually only achievable by having two users, but Garou managed to reach a degree of mastery that allowed him to use the combination without needing a second person. Military Martial Arts (我流武術, Garyū Bujutsu): Based on Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, this fighting style evolves freely during combat. Awakened Garou The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. During his battle with Superalloy Darkshine, it is noted that his Limiter starts to break, similar to Saitama, and he feels like his "spirit" is released from his body. Prior to that, Garou already began to show signs of transformation. The transformation is not instant however, but is instead divided into stages. With each stage, Garou's appearance becomes more demonic and his power is augmented. Once transformed, Garou becomes the "perfect monster," which Black Sperm refers to as "Awakened Garou". However, these transformations were short-lived, as Garou reverted back to normal after his defeat to Saitama. First Form After being defeated by members of the Monster Association, and nearly being beaten to death, Garou's evolution initiated. He gains some notable appearance changes. Garou now sports a scarf around his neck and his hair is much more spiky than before, resembling horns and hinting at what's to come. He proclaims himself to be Disaster Level "God", and the bringer of the ominous future predicted by Shibabawa. :Augmented Strength: Garou in this state is capable of defeating the likes of Puri-Puri-Prisoner and Royal Ripper with a single strike. At this stage of his evolution, Garou could do some damage to Superalloy Darkshine, and later, he could even overpower the likes of Golden Sperm. :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: Garou is able to move faster than the rate at which Overgrown Rover could fire its beams. Also Garou can keep up with Golden Sperm. :Augmented Durability: In this form, Garou's durability is so great that he was able to take on the artificially increased gravity attacks from Psykos with little damage. Second Form Quickly after his physical warfare against Golden Sperm, Garou evolves yet again. His appearance changes drastically in this new form, his hair now absent giving place to sharp devilish horns with all of his skin being covered in this new look. Garou wears only his pants and shoes in this form, along with his scarf; his shirt is completely torn. In this form, Garou is able to best several S-Class heroes simultaneously. :Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist (怪害神殺拳, Kaigai Shinsatsu-ken): The Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist is Awakened Garou's personal fighting style that he created after absorbing the many other fighting styles he had within his arsenal. According to Garou, it is Disaster Level God, and has no weak spots. Garou is even capable of holding his own against Saitama while using this style. :*'God Slayer Ascending Attack' (神殺昇撃, Shinsatsu Shōgeki): Garou delivers a powerful uppercut punch with either of his arms, so strong and fast that it nearly struck Saitama. :*'God Slayer Instant Attack' (神殺瞬撃, Shinsatsu Shungeki): Garou throws a volley of quick punches from both hands. These punches were so fast that it encouraged Saitama to use Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches instead of just Consecutive Normal Punces. :Augmented Strength: He gained much more strength than before, easily surpassing Superalloy's. Garou can easily lift and punch away large boulders without much difficulty. Garou's punches are so strong that they don't need to physically connect to their target in order to damage them, as the shockwaves alone can easily shatter the ground. He is capable of incapacitating many S-Class heroes with a single hit; however, he was still unsuccessful in harming Saitama. :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: Garou is now faster than what most S-Class heroes, like Atomic Samurai or Zombieman, can even register. In his fight against Tatsumaki, he can destroy rubble around his so quickly that it looks like the rocks are not even reaching him. He is even shown surpassing Flashy Flash's speed, casually blocking all of the hero's attacks which took 1 centisecond to complete. Even after Flash increased his speed, Garou commented that chasing him down would be no problem, and would later prove it, earning a comment from the hero that Garou is too fast. In a much greater scale, Garou has dodged some of Saitama's normal attacks, and unlike anyone else before, Garou managed to counter attack some of Saitama's moves almost instantly. During his fight with Caped Baldy, the Human Monster has shown to be so fast that the falling rubble around them do not move. :Augmented Durability: Most notably, Garou gains an immense boost in durability, capable of even taking Saitama's normal punches without too much injury. While he was temporarily restrained by the esper Tatsumaki, he endured a multitude of hits from Sweet Mask, although to no effect. Garou was not fazed when thrown into the air by Saitama's Serious Table Flip. With this great durability, Garou has turned himself to the first enemy, since Boros, to not be defeated by a single punch, putting him on a whole new level. Garou has showed the greatest feats of endurance in the entire series, second only to Saitama. :Psychic Resistance: Upon transforming, Garou receives resistance to psychic abilities. He was shown to be able to adapt to and overcome Tatsumaki's Psychic Binding, albeit her brain was already heavily injured at the time. Third Form During his battle with Saitama, after being pushed into a corner, Garou transformed once more. His body becomes much more bulky, and his demonic features are much more noticeable. The horns on his head are now curvy while four other horns grow on his back. His scarf now is seemingly gone and along with the rest of his clothes. Garou's teeth become larger and his eyes now give place to a black void. With this ascension, Garou seems to gain yet another boost in physical prowess, so much that Saitama commented that the wind had changed and something was coming. :Augmented Strength: In this form, Garou's power skyrockets. His punches were so strong that each of them shook the ground in his confrontation with Saitama. :Augmented Durability: Garou, in his monstrous form, easily took on Saitama's punches with little to no visible pain or effort, despite still getting his body parts blown apart by Saitama's Serious Headbutt. :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: In this form, Garou was able to rush Saitama, similar to Boros in his Meteoric Burst state. Final Form After receiving a Serious Headbutt from Saitama, Garou regenerates and evolves once more. His appearance becomes even more demonic, and his muscles grows to the point he is several times larger than Saitama. His horns make sharp curves now while the horns on his back mutated into large wings. It is implied that this form increases Garou's power, but the battle was skipped immediately after he transformed. Unlike the previous transformations, this one eventually crumbles and Garou starts to lose power. :Extraordinary Regeneration: When entering his final form, Garou regenerated the damage he sustained from Saitama's Serious Headbutt. :Augmented Strength: 'In this form, Garou gained a more frightening and muscular look. However, in the end, he was still no match for Saitama. Quotes *(To Tanktop Master) ''"Stay right here and watch as the monster Garou goes on to kill off all of your comrades." The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *(To Superalloy Darkshine) "'Monster Play' Did you just say that? Then aren't you 'playing hero' as well? Huh? It stinks... It reeks of hypocrisy, it makes me wanna puke. So what you're doing now is also part of conducting 'conducting justice and punishing evildoers'? As long as you're doing 'the right thing' you gain immense power, is that so? That is powerful indeed. Humans conducting violence with no regret or guilt, they can beat anyone. If needed, just throw all that kindness overboard. You heroes are shit. Supported by the called mass society, I'm not going to lose to that. That's why I have to fight. Betting my life on it, in order to crush this justice. You cannot end this monster play!" *(Referring to Saitama) "Like a caged insect being played with by a child. Could this guy be... playing with me... This guy is supposed to be a hero...?" *(Referring to Saitama) "This strength doesn't make any sense. It's not fair. It's like he's made up of the world's unfairness. As if he's the personification of justice...of course. Didn't I already know? This world is unfair. Justice and Evil are decided by others. That's how the world is. To oppose the unfair power known as justice, I have to obtain the unfair power known as evil. To defeat the unfair beings known as heroes...I HAVE TO BECOME AN UNFAIR BEING MYSELF!!" *''"This is what I feared most. Expelled by the power of justice without even a say. But I won't let it."'' *''"All of you...all of you...all of you!! The people! The world! None of you see anything. Anything! You act like heroes even though you can't save one child. You're all insane! Yet people rely on you madmen. They make the mistaken assumption that of course you'll save them. No matter what happens, someone will do something. It's not their problem if a monster appears. It's not as if most people's lives will change. And so, in a small part of their heart, it will have room to grow. Evil will be born. But still, the evil of people will never be judged. That's the difference between them and monsters. The phony peace that heroes create will dye people with evil. That's why I'm doing this. I will be the Count Devil that plunges humanity into terror!! In a world with no room for survival, evil will disappear. And so will bullying, and discrimination, even war! WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS IS NOT BIASED JUSTICE! BUT UNBIASED ABSOLUTE EVIL! I'm fighting for world peace. No justice will be able to overthrow me. I will be stronger than anyone! I will be...AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!"'' *(To Saitama) "If you weren't here, I would have become the world's absolute evil. Unbiased terror scattered throughout the world...that can establish real peace. Don't think that all children are waiting for heroes. There are even kids around the world waiting for a great monster to take the stage. Can you save them!? Can you follow the ugly kid being picked on in the park!? I can! I can save the whole world with terror! While humanity is fearing Garou the Monster, everyone's hearts will unite to survive. Is there any peace other than this!? Can you create peace? Can you unbiased save the world with that flimsy cape? Do you have the means to stop the unseen tragedies? You're strong but so what? You may defeat me, but can you handle it?! THE RESPONSIBILITY!!! WELL!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT ME, THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHAT WILL YOU ACCOMPLISH? Why will you kill me now? Do you have a sense of duty like mine? WHY...ARE YOU...A HERO?!" Trivia *Garou is ranked 14th in the character popularity poll. *Garou (餓狼, Garō) means "Hungry Wolf". During his participation in the Martial Arts Tournament, he disguised himself with a wolf mask. **In French, loup-garou means "Werewolf". *Murata references Bruce Lee's back when drawing the back of Garou, full of muscleshttp://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 *In an interview where ONE is questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Awakened Garou, ONE says that Boros in a fight against Garou in his perfect form would be "one hell of a battle". However, ONE believes that Garou is stronger in close combat. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *Awakened Garou is the third monster to survive a punch from Saitama, after Boros and Evil Natural Water, but while the former two survived due to their regenerative abilities, Garou's body was actually able to endure it. *Awakened Garou is by far the most durable opponent of Saitama, surviving 7 on-screen direct hits from Saitama's normal punches, a direct hit from Saitama's '''Consecutive Normal Punches with only a broken horn as a result, an exchange with Saitama's Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches, a fall from Saitama's Serious Table Flip, numerous body slams, and a Serious Headbutt. The battle against Saitama in his final form was not shown, so the actual amount of punches and attacks he survived is unknown. **Surprisingly, at the end of their battle, he remained relatively unharmed and was still capable of fighting. He only stopped because of broken morale, rather than succumbing to damage. *Awakened Garou is the first monster to block, dodge, and counter Saitama's punches and kicks. He also escaped from Saitama's grip twice, once when Saitama tried to catch him so that they can fight and once more during their battle when Saitama caught his fist as he tried to punch him. Furthermore, he is the only monster that had Saitama utilize something other than a punch. *Awakened Garou is so far the only character that had Saitama actively participate in battle. In other fights, such as against Carnage Kabuto, Lord Boros, and Tatsumaki, Saitama was simply receiving hits and rarely hitting back. Even if he was, it usually resulted in either total obliteration, like in the cases of Carnage Kabuto or Boros, or just simple defeat of the enemy. References Navigation zh:餓狼 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon + Category:Main Antagonists Category:Super Fight Champions